


More Prayers than Church Walls

by Yudonomi



Series: AusHun Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHunWeek2020, F/M, Human AU, New Family, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: It hadn't been easy, but their son was finally here. All that was left for Roderich Edelstein to do was wait for his wife to wake up.Written for AusHun Week 2020 Day 7: Comfort
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: AusHun Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775827
Kudos: 11





	More Prayers than Church Walls

**Author's Note:**

> "The truth is that airports have seen more sincere kisses than the wedding halls, and the walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than the walls of a church."

Erzsébet opened her eyes to bright fluorescent lights. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air, and she turned to a blurry figure at her side.

"-zsi?"

Roderich was looking down from beside her bed. Dark circles marked his eyes, and his shirt collar was ruffled, but he never looked happier than now. A cool hand rested on her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, forcing herself to smile.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"How long was I out?"

"The entire afternoon. It's a little past 8 now."

"Huh." she let out a soft chuckle, though it sounded more like a cough "That was longer than I expected. Thought I was tougher than that."

"You are." he slid his hand up her cheek and to her brow, brushing away her fringe. The corner of his mouth curled up "You both are."

She made a sound and craned her neck to look around the room "How is..."

"Edwin," he replied, combing his hand through her hair to gently push her down. The curl of his mouth grew into a smirk. Oh. So she lost; she had been rooting for a Liesl "is doing quite well. Strong lungs, no doubt from you." 

She rolled her eyes and grinned back "Feeling smug, aren't you?"

Roderich chuckled softly and shook his head "Relieved, actually. Not because it's a boy or I won the bet, mind you, but-" he let out a deep breath "You did worry me for a bit back there."

Erzsébet usually hated it whenever he fretted over her, but admittedly, even she had been frightened at the number of complications that had popped up those last precious hours- not that she'd say it out loud. She huffed and reached out to poke him on the mole on his face. Roderich frowned but didn't move. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Have you seen him yet? Where is he?"

At that, he startled and pulled away, moving to a bassinet near the visitor bench at the side of the room. Erzsébet felt her heart swell as he picked up a small bundle and walked back to her, gently passing it to her arms. For the first time, she could look at their child with a lucid mind, clear of the painful haze she'd been in since that morning.

"He's so tiny." She whispered, unfolding the cloth covering him. Soft tufts of light hair grew on his head, and she could recognize his nose from a mirror anytime "Have you seen his eyes yet?"

"Yes. They're somewhat lighter than mine, but I suppose that might change after a few weeks." He stood beside her to stare down as well, the light reflecting off his glasses hiding his eyes from her "He's perfect."

"Of course he is. He's ours."

"I know, I know, it just still seems so...unreal to me. Like I'll wake up anytime soon."

Erzsébet narrowed her eyes at her husband's eye bags "You did sleep, right?"

"About an hour or so. Gilbert nearly dragged me home, that brute." There was no disdain and a softness in Roderich's tone that was unusual whenever Gilbert was the topic. Well, he had been the one to drive them to the hospital, after all. No one trusted Roderich, even with a GPS. "He came by earlier, but you were still asleep."

"How sweet," She cooed, ignoring the frown she got "Let's call him over once his shift ends- don't give me that face- he literally works here so don't try saying that he's too far to come visit."

Roderich sighed "Alright. If that's what you want."

"I just said that it is."

"Of course, of course."

Silence settled between them, and when Edwin woke up minutes later, wailing, it took a fair bit of awkward shuffling to get him to feed. It was quite a weird sensation, but Erzsébet supposed she needed to get used to it soon. She looked back at her husband, tired and dedicated, and gave him a small smile.

"You should sleep. I can take things from here." She said, and Roderich lowered his eyes. She reached out an arm and he moved closer, leaning his forehead against hers. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, shaking his head.

"I know, but- I cannot help but worry." He whispered, letting out a deep breath "That if I look away, you will-" He made vague gestures with his hands, but she nodded anyway. 

"Look, we're okay, aren't we?" She tilted her head with a wry grin, cupping her husband's cheek before moving her hand back in place to support their child "Have some faith in us."

Roderich stared at her, and Erzsébet exhaled when he slid down and put his head on her shoulder, the way he always did when he needed her. Softly, almost too low to hear, he said "I liab di, Erzsi. You and Edwin both."

She rested her head against his as well, trying to move her body as little as possible "Szeretlek, Roderich. Thank you for giving me this."

He shook his head slightly "No, thank you. Words cannot express you how happy you've made me."

She nudged him with her head, and smiled as he pulled back to look at both mother and child again, "The piano can when we get home."

Roderich smiled back, and leaned in again to kiss her. A fuzzy feeling filled Erzsébet, tinged with a bit of anxiety.

"We're really doing this." She said.

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Together."

She exhaled, and it was as if the weight of the world was released in that small breath. And between the three of them, it was a world big enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ((i didnt know how to explicitly fit it, but gil is a paramedic/nurse in this au because he was totally that only kid that didn't freak out at 4th grade frog dissection and got interested in all the 'gory' stuff of medicine. also, the teutonic order was a hospital so yay))
> 
> And finally this series ends! I know that like half of this wasn't written just for this prompt week, but the amount of revisions and dusting off that I did made me just as tired anyway. Thanks for sticking this long if you did and if not, well I hope you give the other stuff a shot as well.


End file.
